Jelly levels
The panel shows how many jellies you need to clear 45 jellies. Jelly levels are the most common level type, making up *100 round 2}}% of Reality levels, with 787 total appearances out of the levels. Jelly levels are also the most common level type Dreamworld, making up 45.71% all the levels, with 304 jelly levels of the 665 total levels. On average, episodes have 6.5 jelly levels. Every single episode usually have 6-10 jelly levels. However, after Lullaby Lake, there are no episodes with more than 7 jelly levels. Jelly levels are considered the hardest level types, as most of the hardest levels, such as , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , etc. are all jelly levels. For the most part, the early-mid jelly levels tend to be the type of levels that end up being marked insanely hard more commonly. The list can go on and on as many non-infamous levels can turn out to be hard. If you don’t clear all the jelly, you will fail the level. See the full list of jelly levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective )]] To complete jelly levels, the player must remove all the jelly on the board. On many jelly levels, it is harder than it seems. The jelly is translucent in appearance, and can only be broken if a candy on the square with jelly is removed. Once all the jelly on the entire board is removed, the player completes the level. In level 18, double jellies are introduced. These jellies are white and more cloudy in appearance and take two hits to be destroyed. Jelly fish are helpful for this type of levels, but it is not really recommended to buy the booster. It can be helpful for very hard jelly levels since they can respawn multiple times within the move limit (rate of spawn varies). If they are destroyed, it will help clear 3 jelly squares. Another neat feature about them is that they can reach jellies behind blockers (except for liquorice swirls and liquorice locks). A colour bomb + jelly fish combination can create up to 12 jelly fishes. When all jellies are eliminated, Sugar Crush is activated - 3 jelly fish per remaining move will swim onto the screen and eat random candies (on mobile, a striped candy will be made per remaining move and then will be activated). Difficulty Reality Jelly levels are consistently the hardest type of levels in this game. According to the hardest level poll, a jelly level is voted the hardest in the game. Most of the insanely hard levels are jelly levels. Some not known levels are not the hardest, but overall when you compare an average candy order or ingredient level, it is generally harder. There are more double jellies in the game than single jellies. At higher levels, regular jellies rarely appear. Luckily, double jellies are the most amount of jellies you have to clear in 1 square. However, levels with five-layered icing require 7 hits to clear 1 block of jelly, and popcorn requires 3 special candy hits first. The biggest issue when dealing jelly levels is that you have to destroy the candy on top of the square. This can be easy to say that and for King to design that but it is in fact the most difficult task in the game. At times, it is hard to find a regular candy match in the corners, especially on the bottom. Certainly, there are plenty of jelly levels designed so that a normal candy match does not solve the problem and only a certain special candy will hit the square. Jellies with no candy on top of it cannot be destroyed by lollipop hammers and sweet teeth. However, other elements can still destroy jellies. This makes colour bombs harder to use as the candies aren't on top of the jellies. Jelly fish are provided in some levels. However, players must make very good use of them in order to win. Many times players lose the level because the jelly fish is set off at the wrong time and hits a square that can easily be cleared manually. Level 342 is a great example of this and it requires luck for the jelly fish to hit the right square. Due to the commonality of jelly levels, therefore this is arguably the biggest reason why this game is hard. Also, many people tend to be stuck at a jelly level for days if not weeks and months. Level 65 used to be the dead worst of the hardest level of all time, until it got nerfed. Level 147 got another nerf even bigger than what level 65 got. However, as more big nerfs came by, so did harder jelly levels. Later episodes tend to have more harder ingredients or candy order levels. However, jelly levels tend to be quite hard, especially when they are a part in Mixed Mode levels. Overall, jelly levels are not only the most hated types of levels, but are also very boring to play. Level 461 may be an insanely hard level, but it is may or may not be as boring as thought. Dreamworld Jelly levels are not as difficult in Dreamworld as Reality. The main reason they are not as difficult is because the moon struck rip a lot of jellies due to massive cascades. As long as a candy is destroyed, a layer of jelly will be cleared. This effect is stronger with 6 colour levels as there are 2 candies removed from the board, causing lots of combinations just by the moon struck alone. Also, a larger board creates a bigger effect. They do seem to have fewer moves but it does not require as many moves to finish as Reality. Most hard jelly levels in reality are actually easier in Dreamworld. The most notable levels are levels , , , , , etc. However, there are also very difficult jelly levels in Dreamworld. These levels usually have some of the following features: *Their moon scale is extremely unstable (usually with only 8 candies for 5-colour levels or 7 candies for 6-colour levels at most). Also, their moon struck is usually short. *The number of moves are far fewer than their Reality counterpart, like level and . Notable nerfed jelly levels These levels used to be insanely hard or at borders between insanely hard and very hard but have now been nerfed lower than very hard. *Level 65 *Level 70 *Level 167 *Level 184 *Level 197 *Level 213 *Level 275 *Level 311 *Level 350 *Level 578 *Level 747 *Level 755 *Level 758 *Level 875 *Level 902 *Level 914 *Dreamworld version of level 147 *Dreamworld version of level 382 Trivia *The Sugar Crush used to give a really high score. For unknown reasons however, the jelly fish were nerfed once and give almost no points on web version until the Fungi Forest update. There was no reason given for this, but it used to make levels like 183 almost impossible. This is no longer the case as is. However, this change has never taken effect on mobile. **The nerfing of the jelly fish seems less critical on later levels which require plenty of moves to clear the jelly. **However, later mobile versions (1.60 later) do not have jelly fish during sugar crush, but striped candies will spawn instead. *On web version, upon clearing all jellies, the jelly area of the board will shine after the clearing cascade. *The icon of jelly level in mobile is different in web version, the mobile version has a jelly square with 4 squares inside of it, on the web version, it just has only one jelly square. , the jelly level icon in the map is different. The old map of Caramel Cove.]] *Before the release of Sweet Surprise, the icon of jelly level in the map is like a square with four squares inside and the one of the squares is shaded. *Starting double jellies actually appear more than starting single jellies. This can make jelly levels much harder. *Levels , , , , , , , , , , , and are all jelly levels, but level 650 is a candy order level, and level 1250 is an ingredients level. *Jelly levels are the only levels where jelly fish can be used, both in game play and Sugar Crush. *Jelly levels tend to be found in trends. Trends of 3 jelly levels are somewhat common. The largest trend of jelly levels is 7 in Nerdy Nebula. *Blueberry Brush has only 1 jelly level. *All worlds that have 90 levels end with a jelly level except World Seven and World Ten, which are ingredients levels, and World Eleven, which is a candy order level. *Level 623 used to be a jelly level, but it was a duplicate of level 608. It was later changed to an ingredient drop level. *The music used for the Jelly levels in the mobile versions are the ingredient levels as on web version. The web version uses the same as the moves levels. *There is a little trend in Dreamworld where very easy jelly levels are very hard or higher in Dreamworld. This is usually because of more colours, unstable moon scales, blockers, or fewer moves than its Reality counterpart. *Some timed levels become jelly levels in Dreamworld version. , , , , , , , , , and are examples. *Jelly levels are celebrated at Marmalade Moon. Furthermore, both jelly levels with blockers spelling out JELLY are very hard. *Bonbon Beanstalk,Apricot Alley and Licorice Luna are episodes without jelly levels, due to the mixed mode level rise. *In the past, on web version there wasn't an objective pane about amount of jellies remaining. This pane was added with the release of Scrumptious Studio. **Meanwhile, on mobile, the objective pane showed the target score of current level. When v1.71 was released, it also included this change, but in a different manner of "remaining / total" format. ***It does not distinguish between single and double jelly. It also counts every uncleared jelly square as a single point value, whether if the jelly is a single or double jelly. Therefore, a level with 81 double jellies remaining, is listed as having 81/81 jellies, rather than 162/162. *'' '' also has a level with the same name, . However, the player must spread them instead of removing. Notable jelly levels *'Level 6' - First jelly level *'Level 18' - First level with double jellies *'Level 29' - The earliest hard jelly level *'Level 31' - One of just four levels that contain only 3 colours - the other levels being , , , and . *'Level 50' - This is the ticket to Dreamworld. *'Level 65' - The former hardest level in the game *'Level 100' - A level with extremely arguable difficulty *'Level 147' - Formerly topping the hardest level in the game. Used to be nerfed, but got reverted to original version except timer of the candy bombs. *'Level 172' - First level to have only one double jelly. *'Level 235' - The 100th Jelly level *'Level 323' - A level which is extremely hard to pass and extremely hard to earn three stars. The worst buffed level ever. *'Level 350' - Voted the #1 hardest level in the game many times. Now drastically nerfed. *'Level 410' - An extremely difficult jelly level due to hard to reach bombs and jelly. *'Level 461' - One of the hardest jelly levels in the game. *'Level 475' - The 200th Jelly level *'Level 578' - The level which it once has a double jelly under a chocolate spawner, making the level impossible to pass without boosters. *'Level 606' - Tutorial level on how to use the candy frog, once had only a single jelly but now has 5 single jellies. *'Level 687' - The 300th Jelly level *'Level 696' - Has the most number of moves in game with 75 moves. *'Level 713' - Second level to have only one double jelly. It is insanely hard to earn two and three stars. *'Level 838' - Coconut wheels appear on a jelly level for the first time. *'Level 912' - The 400th Jelly level *'Level 1055' - The level with the least number of moves in Reality at 5 moves. *'Level 1100' - A milestone number and the 500th Jelly level. *'Level 1132' - The level with the highest two and three star target scores at 5,000,000 and 9,000,000 points respectively. Also, standard candies do not spawn at all, but candy bombs rain down. *'Level 1180' - Formerly a hated Candy Order level before it is redesigned to a jelly level. *'Levels and ' - Both levels have icings forming the word "jelly" at the same location. *'Level 1276' - The 600th Jelly level *'Level 1335' - The 2,000th level in the entire game, also one of the hardest levels in the game. *'Level 1500' - A milestone number and the 700th jelly level. *'Level 1688' - The first mixed level (Jelly + Ingredients). *'Dreamworld version of level 147' - The former hardest level in Dreamworld. *'Dreamworld version of level 203' - The level with the most unstable Moon Scale of just 5 candies of imbalance *'Dreamworld version of level 218' - The 100th jelly Level in Dreamworld *'Dreamworld version of level 323' - A level which is very hard to pass and extremely hard to earn three stars. It's easier than Reality counterpart. *'Dreamworld version of level 380' - The second level which it once has a double jelly under a chocolate spawner. *'Dreamworld version of level 447' - The 200th jelly Level in Dreamworld *'Dreamworld version of level 463' - The level with the least number of moves in Dreamworld at 5 moves. Also the level to have the second highest three star target score at 2,500,000 points. *'Dreamworld version of level 608' - The level which has the highest one star target score for Dreamworld at 1,000,000 points. *'Dreamworld version of level 652' - The 300th jelly Level in Dreamworld *'Dreamworld version of level 663' - Final jelly level in Dreamworld Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Jelly levels